


Rest in Peace

by chendiggity



Series: no h2omo bro [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendiggity/pseuds/chendiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One move and it'll all be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Peace

 

haruka squeezes makoto's booty and makoto gasps and farts simultaneously.

makoto blushes and looks redder than a tomato.

makoto dies of embarrassment, literally.

"RIP makoto" haruka says.

* * *

 

the crew attends makoto's funeral and haruka stands up everyones attention is on him.

haruka takes a deep breath and sings very passionately.

rei, nagisa, and rin think about how beautiful haruka's voice is, but they see his face when singing and their thoughts vanish.

"HARU YOUR FACE LOOKS CONSTIPATED" rin yells out, hoping haruka would get the message to stop singing.

haruka was too busy singing.

he was in the zone.

nothing could stop him.

he never stopped singing.

"i only sing free" haruka whispers and is swept away by the gnarly waves.

* * *

a rad guitar solo is suddenly heard in the background of makoto's funeral.

_who_

_what_

the person playing the guitar opens his mouth to start singing

haruka can hear the words loud and clear but he mustn't stop now for he is in the zone

" _RAGE ON MABUSHII HIKARI SURUDOKU ME O SOMUKERU ISSHUN E_ "

the guitar solo is still going on.

it will never stop.

the coffin door is kicked open by makoto like the loser it is and makoto screeches, "THIS IS HOW YOU ROCK" and plays the radical guitar, continuing to sing rage on until haruka admits defeat.

"i'm too high for this shit," nagisa then shrugs and throws off his clothes. "I CAN SWIM!" and jumps in the pool.

"haruka-senpai's face isn't beautiful but nagisa's booty is, AYYY." rei tells rin.

"AYYYYYY" rin replies.

* * *

 

"why the fuck am i here, i don't know makoto and i do not like haruka, at all." sousuke grumbles and rin didn't hear what he said but saw him looking like a loser.

"at least theres a pool, you can swim while we're at the funeral"

"why did they hold a funeral at a local swimming area."

"..."

"..."

* * *

rin's v-neck tank top comes into momotarou's field of view and momotarou licks his ~~crusty~~ lips.

"beautiful, its a cleavage"

nitori rolls his eyes.

momotarou looks at rin, who took off his tank top and jumped in the pool, half naked.

"how indecent, my kind of girl ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)." (how does one say that) ~~  
~~

nitori hears momotarou and slaps him across the head. "shut up, weeb."

**Author's Note:**

> is that what you expected probably not ok im so sorry (im not) and did anyone get my kuroko no basket references? no? ok


End file.
